


Sleepovers

by SpiralingDragon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralingDragon/pseuds/SpiralingDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi and Eridan have finished their finals of the semester and head out to celebrate it together.</p>
<p>Oh. And there's some fluff and snuggles.</p>
<p>(haha I suck at summaries sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepovers

AN// Humanstuck Erifef drabbles I guess.

 

The afternoon was pleasant and you couldn't help the bubble of laughter that swelled in your chest before it burst into a fit of giggles. It had been so long since you and Eridan had the time to hang out, and you were looking forward to spending some time with your best, albeit somewhat demanding, friend.

The stress of the semester had gotten to you and you hadn't meant to brush him off like you had, but at the time Eridan's drama was distracting you from your finals. You sighed and rolled your eyes at the thought.

Fashion majors.

You locked the apartment door behind you and tucked the keys into your purse before heading down the stairs. You only lived three floors up, so you usually didn't bother taking the elevator(unless you had a whale lot of groceries!).

Eridan was waiting for you in the lobby. He was dressed in mostly black with a splash of his usual purple, leaning against a wall. You suppressed an eye roll when he looked over at you, dropping his usual 'better than thou' demeanor and giving you a broad smile. You grinned back and waved, skipping over to him.

“Hey, Fef,” he said, hooking his arm through yours.

“Hey, grumpy gills,” you teased, poking at his side.

He groaned, rolling his eyes. “Still with the fish puns, Fef?” he asked, his accent slipping on the 'w's, causing you to smile. Eridan did always have a nice voice, unless he was yelling at people. You sighed at the thought. He never was fond of the underclassmen.

“Yes, Eridan,” you huffed indignantly. “Still with the fish puns. Because they're cute and fin and shelly!”

Eridan scrunched up his face for a moment before looking back at you. “Fin...Shelly?”

“Fun and silly,” you clarified with a grin.

Eridan hummed his understanding as you slipped your arm around his and the two of you started your casual walk to the cafe down the road from your apartment building. You babbled on about your exams and summer plans while he just listened with a small smile relaxing his usual frustrated expression.

When you glanced up at him as you neared the cafe it was clear that his mind was far away.

“Eridan!” you huffed, tugging on his arm. He quickly looked at you, his face flushing slightly at being caught not paying attention.

“Sorry,” he murmured. “I did hear what you were saying though, about your roommate playing DnD tomorrow night.”

You grinned, nodding. “Yep! She wants me to play with her but...ughh. It's so wishy-washy! I figured you like games like that, and maybe you'd like to play with her?”

Eridan hummed as he thought about it. “I dunno. Vriska's not a very fair DM. Maybe if Kar is there but...probubbly not.” He shot you a smug grin.

You squealed and squeezed his arm at the pun. “Hehe. Probubbly,” you giggled, then nodded as he pushed the door open and held it for you. “Thanks.”

He swooped in behind you as you lead the way to the counter.

“Well hi there, Feferi!” said the bubbly blue-eyed hostess. Eridan stood next to you, pulling out his wallet while he eyed the menu. “What can I get you today?”

“Uhhmmm...” you mused, looking over the menu for a second before deciding. “I'll have a Caramel Macchiato.”

“Excellent choice, Fef!” Jane said, grinning. She typed the order into the register before spinning around to make the drink. Another host hopped over to help Eridan.

You barely listened to him as he spouted off some extensive order with...did he say soy milk? You glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. Soy milk? Really? You knew, for a fact, he drank whole milk. He made a big deal about it, saying soy 'wuh-wasn't real'.

He caught your eye and flashed a shy smile. Weird...you never quite noticed how soft his eyes became when he looked at you. Or his mouth when the corners turned up in a slight smile.

“-eri? Earth to Feferi. Come in? Houston here.”

“Oh! Sorry, Jane!” you said, jumping slightly when the warm cup tapped against your hand. Jane glanced from you to Eridan who only raised an eyebrow at the glance.

“Don't worry about it, sweetie. The drink'll be-”

“I've got it,” Eridan interrupted, fishing through his wallet for some cash. You looked at him, about to argue as you pulled out your own wallet, but he was faster and handed the twenty over to Jane. Slowly, you put your wallet back into your purse and waited for him to get his overly-complex drink with an intricate crosshatched design drawn onto the top before heading over to an empty booth.

Eridan sat across from you and sipped his drink thoughtfully. You eyed him suspiciously. He shore was quiet today.

“Hey, Eridan,” you said, nudging his foot under the table with your own. He looked up at you, foam mustache and all. You giggled, but didn't comment on it. “Are you feeling okay? You seem awful blue today.”

“Blue?” he asked, almost offended. “If anything I'm violet!” You rolled your eyes, but grinned, glad to see he was at least acting like his old self.

“But, ah...Fef...” he started, you looked up at him, sipping your drink through the straw.

“Hmm?”

“Do you think we could..ahh.....go on a date?”

For a split second the world around you froze. You swallowed slowly, leaving your mouth wrapped around the straw to give it something to do other than answer his question.

Shit. Frick. Crap.

Finally you set your drink down and looked across the table at Eridan. “A date?” you asked. He only nodded nervously. “But we go on dates all the time. Like this...” You gestured to the cafe around you.

Eridan shifted slightly. “Fef...you know what I mean. Like...a real date. Not a friends date,” he said quickly, holding his cup in front of him like an emotional wall. You glanced down at your hands. Oh. You were doing the same thing.

Well. It's good to know he's as nervous about this as you are.

“Eridan...” you said slowly, your words coming to you as you spoke them. He hadn't looked away from your face, but now his gaze turned tense. “I'm not going to say no outright but...I need some time to think about it. Okay?”

He perked up at your response. “Honestly, Fef, that's a better answer than I expected,” he said, smiling. You returned the smile and relaxed. You had expected him to be kind of a douche about the answer, but you were visibly happy to hear his response.

The two of you finished your drinks and tossed them in the trash. You gave Jane a quick hug goodbye before locking your arm with Eridan's and walking out the door.

“So, movie at my place?” Eridan suggested, patting your hand affectionately. You nodded happily.

“Shore! Do you have any ideas?” you asked, looking up at him as the two of you strode down the sidewalk. He lived in an apartment a few blocks away from yours, so the walk wasn't so bad.

Eridan hummed softly as he thought. “How about something with ships?”

You grinned. “Pirate ships?”

Eridan laughed.

“Sure.”

“Are you willing to do a movie marathon?”

“Depends on the movies I guess,” he said. “I absolutely refuse to watch the extended versions of The Lord of the Rings movies.”

You laugh and roll your eyes. “No, shelly! How about Pirates of the Caribbean?” You paused hesitantly before you continued. “Minus the last one. The fourth movie is...ah...”

“Fuckin' bad,” Eridan finished grimly. You nodded, wrinkling your nose.

\- - -

Eridan kicked his door shut behind you before walking into the nearby kitchen while you b-lined it to the bathroom. Sweet merciful jegus Eridan was right, you should not have downed that entire drink so quickly.

You exited the bathroom a few minutes later, drying your hands on your skirt when you heard the play screen of the dvd and heard the familiar sound of popcorn popping in the microwave. You turned the corner into the kitchen and saw Eridan pouring two glasses. One of Coke, the other Sprite. Weird. He must be on some health kick. Soy milk and now Sprite?

You walked up behind him and wrapped your arms around his middle, nuzzling his back. “Oi, watch it with your piranha teeth, Fef! This is a new shirt,” he joked, twisting his torso around to look at you. You laughed and bit at the air near his arm before releasing him. He handed you the drinks as the microwave beeped.

“You go get comfy, I'll be in there in a second. And go ahead and start the movie,” he said, grabbing a purple bowl off of the counter.

You situate yourself on the couch, setting the drinks on coasters on the coffee table and hitting 'play' on the dvd remote. As Eridan walks back in popcorn bowl in hand, you're pulling up a blanket and wrapping it around yourself.

Eridan drops next to you, and you take the bowl from him, propping it in your lap and lean back against his shoulder. He seems hesitant for a moment, but wraps his arm around you and pulls you closer to his chest. You snuggle against him and offer him some blanket, which he happily accepts.

\- - -

Two and a half movies later and you're about to pass out. It doesn't help that you have pretty much crawled onto Eridan's lap and could barely pay any attention to the movie because you realized that he smelled really good. Like an ocean breeze and aftershave.

“Eridan...” you mumbled against his shoulder. He shifted his head slightly.

“Yea, Fef?” he said quietly, most of his attention on the movie.

“You smell reely good.”

He laughed softly, turning his head to press a kiss to your forehead.

“Of course,” he said. “Would you really expect me to smell bad?”

You shook your head. “Nooo,” you mumbled sleepily.

The two of you watched to the end of the movie until the credits began to roll.

Eridan shifted his arms, jostling you slightly, bringing you back to the world of the living.

“Mmn. I'm up. I'm up,” you grumbled, sliding off of Eridan's lap and rubbing your eyes.

“Hey, Fef. It's pretty late. Want me to walk you home?” Eridan asked, standing to turn off the dvd player and TV.

“Noooo,” you whine, grabbing his arm when he walked back to you on the couch and pulled him down on top of you. “I don't wanna gooooo....” You wrapped you arms around his neck and legs around his waist. You felt him stiffen when you wrapped your legs around him, and cracked your eye open slightly.

His face was flushed bright red and he was stuttering. “Ah..Uh. Fe-Fef...” You rolled your eyes and removed yous legs, loosening your grip on his neck as well. When he sat back slightly, he pulled you onto his lap. “If you don't wanna go back to you're place tonight, you're welcome to stay here..I'll take the couch, you can have my bed.”

You nuzzled against his chest, thinking about his offer. “Mmn...okee,” you said between a yawn and slowly stood up. “Bed time?” Eridan chuckled and stood up, wrapping an arm around your waist and walking you back to his bedroom.

“I'll be in the livin' room if you need anythin' Fef, alright?” he said as he helped you into the bed. He tugged off your shoes and threw them towards the door, helping you with your jewelry next.

You flapped a hand at him. “Eridan, go to bed I can disrobe myself,” you said sleepily, ignoring the flush on his face as he pulls his hands back. “Good night goofygills.”

Eridan was at the doorway when he turned back around, smiling sheepishly. “G'night, Fef. Sleep well,” he said, but you barely heard it as you fell into the comforting embrace of sleep.

\- - -

The room was dark and cold, you realized, shifting into consciousness. You opened your eyes through the sleep clouding them and realize you aren't in your bedroom and you can't hear Vriska snoring through the walls.

“Eridan...?” you called softly, sitting up, remembering that you had decided to stay at Eridan's for the night. You tossed the blankets off and dropped your feet to the floor. “Eridan.....” you mumbled again, making your way towards the living room.

Eridan was laying on the couch you had been watching movies on earlier, draped across it with a purple blanket covering his lower half. “Eridan,” you nudge his elbow with your leg. “Fishface, wake up.”

An unpleasant groan escaped Eridan's mouth as he woke up. “What d'ya want, Fef?” he groaned, rolling onto his back to look up at you. You didn't say anything, just pulled his blankets back and layed on top of him. “Fe-Fef?!” Eridan jumped when you dropped your weight on top of him, nuzzling into his chest.

“Your room is cold, Eridan,” you mumbled into his shirt. “So I'm gonna sleep with you tonight.” Eridan's arms came up and wrapped around your torso as he relaxed back down.

“So you _do_ wanna sleep with me, eh, Fef?” Eridan asked, wiggling his eyebrows. You laughed and smacked his arm.

“Just shut up and go back to sleep fish breath,” you mumbled, pulling the blankets back up around the two of you.

Eridan nuzzled into your shoulder and you into his chest.

“Love you, Eridan.”

“Love you too, Fef.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr too:  
> titfuckingcanoftuna.tumblr.com


End file.
